


¿Te cuento un cuento?

by NemuBlackParade



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Record of a Singing Doll Series
Genre: AU, Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst and Tragedy, Crossover, Death Themes, Legends, M/M, Record of a Singing Doll, Romance, Songfic, minor edition, one-week's child, recycled, the story within a story
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemuBlackParade/pseuds/NemuBlackParade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gunnar, el hijo de Islandia, está inquieto porque su padre no ha vuelto aún y, para distraerlo, Islandia le cuenta historias que Noruega le leía cuando era niño...<br/>(Reciclado de la cuenta original)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Couple in Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denki/gifts).



—Gunnar, estate quieto...

El aludido hizo un puchero y miró a su "madre" fijamente.

—¡Pero es que está tardando mucho! —se quejó, volviendo a corretear por todo el salón con sus pequeñas y gordezuelas piernas.

Emil suspiró largamente ante las protestas del infante.

— _Elskan_ , espera un poco más. No le ha de faltar mucho.

Gunnar acentuó el puchero, enfadado, y señaló a la ventana con insistencia mientras daba saltitos.

—¡ _Mamma_ , pero es que me prometió que volvería pronto y mira, está atardeciendo!

—Atardeciendo, ¿eh...? —se dijo Emil, levantándose del sillón donde había estado cómodamente sentado y cogiendo a su hijo en brazos— ¿Sabes...? Esta puesta de sol me recuerda mucho a una leyenda que me contó tío Lukas cuando yo era chiquitín... claro que...

—¿Una leyenda? —repitió Gunnar, mirándole con los ojos bien abiertos. Bien. Había logrado atraer su atención— ¿Me la contarás?

—No creo —hizo como que se lo pensaba—. Tío Lukas sólo me contaba cuentos si era bueno, así que...

—¡Seré bueno, seré bueno, te lo juro! —suplicó la criatura, poniendo mirada de cachorrito— ¡Cuéntamela, porfis, porfis!

Emil sonrió. Disfrutaba mucho contándole historias a su hijo, y, además, así conseguiría tenerlo entretenido hasta que llegara su padre.

—Muy bien —empezó, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón, esta vez con su hijo en brazos—. Nuestra historia comienza en un pueblo muy lejano...

* * *

Desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, vivía en un pueblecito cercano a Oslo un carpintero muy famoso llamado Berwald Oxenstierna. Desde que su padre le había dejado en herencia su humilde carpintería, había logrado sacar a flote el negocio familiar gracias a su prodigiosa habilidad con la madera, consiguiendo con ello que todos lo respetaran y admirasen.

Era éste un hombre alto, con un cuerpo bien formado y tonificado, de piel clara aunque áspera por las condiciones de vida pasadas, y pelo rubio y corto y ojos cerúleos escondidos tras unos lentes cuadrados. La gente no solía acercársele mucho, puesto que, a pesar de su gran corazón, su cara estaba siempre deformada en un gesto indescifrable; y, las pocas veces que hablaba, lo hacía con un tono seco y serio y con la mirada siempre clavada en su interlocutor, lo cual les acababa aterrando.

Únicamente tres personas en todo el pueblo eran inmunes a aquella falsa impresión: un joven delgado, rubio y con hermosos ojos violetas llamado Tino —quien, con el paso de los años, terminaría siendo la "esposa" del carpintero—, y, cómo no, los dos hijos que el "matrimonio" había adoptado: dos niños llamados Peter (un infante alegre y lleno de energía) y Loke (un chiquillo algo mayor que Peter, más serio y formal que él); su pequeña familia...

Berwald era muy feliz. Estaba bien de salud; era famoso; le pagaban mucho dinero por cada mueble que vendía; tenía una pequeña familia a la que cuidaba como si fuera su mayor tesoro y que, por si no fuera poco, lo quería... Aunque su mayor recompensa la recibía cuando, tras llegar a su casa, agotado tras un duro día de trabajo, Tino lo recibía con una sonrisa, sus encantadores ojos centelleando de felicidad, y le saludaba con su voz, gorjeante y armoniosa como la de un pajarillo. Ciertamente, era un hombre que lo tenía todo...

Pero aquella atmósfera de paz y tranquilidad, que había permanecido intacta a medida que pasaban los años, había sido rota en mil pedazos el día anterior.

Había sido el pequeño Peter quien lo había visto primero. Un carruaje enorme y suntuoso, digno de un rey, que iba hacia ellos, arrastrado por media docena de orgullosos caballos, del mismo color que la nieve que pisaban y agrietaban a medida que avanzaban por el claro. Tino (quien había salido, alertado por el repentino silencio de su hijo) y el propio Peter se lo habían quedado mirando con la boca abierta hasta que se detuvo frente al caminito de losetas que llevaba a su casa y dejó salir de su interior a un hombre, alto, delgado y con una mirada gris azulado que imponía miedo y respeto, al que reconocieron enseguida como el rey.

Aunque el niño se había quedado rígido por el terror que le infundía el monarca, no se había atrevido a moverse del sitio en un gesto de infantil valor, hasta que el finlandés lo cogió en sus brazos y lo estrechó protectoramente contra sí.

—Su Majestad... ¿En qué... en qué podemos... servirle...? —había preguntado Tino, tratando de esconder las notas de miedo que poco a poco teñían su voz y apretando sin querer a su pequeño hijo.

El rey no se había molestado en contestar, tan sólo en mirarlos fijamente a ellos y a su hogar con una mirada vacía que sólo conseguía asustarlos más.

—¿Está aquí el dueño de la casa? —había preguntado, con una voz seca y fría que les había hecho sentir escalofríos.

Tino había negado educadamente con la cabeza, tratando de reprimir el horror que el soberano despertaba en él, y farfullado un "no está, pero llegará pronto" que el otro había interpretado como que podía pasar a esperarlo, lo cual había hecho ante las desalentadas miradas de "madre" e hijo.

No mucho más tarde, Berwald había llegado a casa, encontrándose con un extraño carruaje ante su casa y sin su esposa esperándole en el porche. Temiéndose lo peor, había desmontado, recorrido a toda prisa los escasos metros que lo separaban de su hogar y llamado con impaciencia y nerviosismo a la puerta. Tino había salido a recibirlo, sin sonreír, y el carpintero supo que algo andaba mal; sospecha que se confirmó al ver al rey esperando en la cocina, no muy lejos de su "esposa".

—T'no, v'te a 'costar ' los n'ños —le había dicho, con un tono que no admitía réplica, y él había obedecido con prontitud, dejándolos solos a él y al rey, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima, como determinando cuán útil le podría ser.

Y, en la misma cocina en donde debería estar disfrutando de una buena cena con su familia, había recibido un encargo que lo había dejado helado.

* * *

La noche era tranquila y estrellada. Ni una sola nube cubría el cielo, pero, al menos, la luna era nueva. No serían vistos. El carpintero abrió la puerta de su humilde casa, dejando entrar una fuerte ráfaga de aire frío que lo dejó temblando. Nervioso, volvió a cerrarla, paseando la vista por la habitación con una más que evidente impaciencia mientras esperaba a que su familia bajara las escaleras y se reuniera con él.

Apretó el puño derecho, estirando la piel y los músculos por encima de sus huesos y tornándolos de color blanco, mirando alternativamente y con desasosiego a las escaleras y al mudo exterior de la casa. No sin motivo, sospechaba que los soldados del rey podrían estar vigilándolo en aquel momento, y tenía ganas de irse de allí antes de que todo aquello fuera a más y el rey les hiciera daño a sus seres queridos.

Tras unos minutos que se le hicieron eternos, Tino, envuelto en su capa, bajó en silencio las escaleras, con Loke firmemente amarrado a su espalda para que no se cayera y el pequeño Peter en sus brazos, envuelto en una manta. Berwald se acercó a él y lo abrazó, con cuidado de no aplastar a sus retoños, para después besarlo con dulzura. El finlandés aceptó el beso, no sin cierto nerviosismo que hizo que el sueco se percatara de lo preocupado que estaba.

—Tr'nquil', T'no... —murmuró, acariciando su cabeza con suavidad, y éste se apoyó en su hombro—. S'ldrem's d' ésta...

—Lo sé, Ber, lo sé... —manifestó, apretando a Peter contra su corazón— Pero es que no puedo evitarlo... Tengo mucho miedo... Temo por ti y por los niños...

—N' t'ngas m'do, y' est'ré ah' p'ra pr'teg'ros... c'mo s'mpre h' h'cho... —le aseguró, besando sus rubios cabellos de cuando en cuando para tranquilizarlo.

Muy a su pesar, Tino sonrió.

— _Kiitos_ , Ber... qué haría yo sin ti... —besó su mejilla, agradecido, haciendo que su "marido" se sonrojase— _Rakastan sinuä._

— _J'g 'lskar d'g, fr'n..._ —contestó él. acariciándolo una vez más antes de soltarlo, agarrar la mochila que previamente había llenado con algo de ropa y provisiones y abrir la puerta, permitiéndole la entrada nuevamente a aquel horrible frío.

Tino salió el primero, tratando de no hacer caer a ninguno de sus hijos, y Berwald fue tras él, cerrando la puerta de su casa en el máximo silencio y sin mirar, temeroso de no poder irse nunca si lo hacía. Mirándose el uno al otro, el carpintero pasó un brazo por los hombros de su pequeña "esposa" y empezó a caminar, con el otro avanzando a igual ritmo a su lado.

El silencio y la oscuridad de la noche los envolvieron como un manto, permitiendo que la familia avanzase segura, aunque Berwald habría jurado haber oído en varias ocasiones ruidos de pasos, achacados instantáneamente a meros productos de su imaginación. A causa del frío, salían pequeñas nubes de vapor de sus bocas, las cuales despertaban algo de temor en los "esposos", ya que temían que les pudieran delatar. De vez en cuando, uno de los niños se despertaba para protestar por el frío y la incomodidad, pero Tino les hacía callar con dulzura, prometiéndoles que, si eran buenos, pararían muy pronto.

Con el paso de las horas, el cielo se fue clareando lentamente hasta que el sol se asomó tímidamente por el Este. Para entonces, Berwald y Tino ya habían recorrido una distancia considerable y ya conseguían atisbar a lo lejos los tranquilizadores muros de piedra de la estación de tren. Animados, apuraron el paso con la intención de llegar antes, olvidado ya el intenso dolor que sentían en sus piernas...

...pero Berwald volvió a oírlo, más claramente que nunca en toda la noche.

_Una ramita, no muy lejos de ellos, se había quebrado._

_Y otra._

_Y otra._

Tino, que también lo había oído, reaccionó echándose a correr, prontamente seguido por Berwald, pero no les sirvió de nada. Al llegar a una zona sin árboles, fueron capturados por las tropas reales, presididas por nada menos que el rey en persona, quien los miraba, colérico.

Peter se despertó al sentir una brusca sacudida y se echó a llorar, despertando así a Loke, quien coreó a su hermano con angustiados gimoteos.

—Chsss... Peter... Loke... Tranquilos, cariños, _äiti_ está aquí, chssss... —intentó calmarlos Tino, sin éxito, y Berwald se liberó de sus captores para ir a rescatar a su familia.

—Haced callar a esos malditos niños de una santa vez —siseó el rey, en un tono particularmente cruel que dejó tiesos a sus soldados y a los dos "esposos", pero consiguió el efecto que quería: los niños se callaron enseguida y se aferraron a su "madre" con toda la fuerza que el pánico les concedía, mirando a aquel hombre con horror.

—¿Qu' es lo qu' qu're d' mí, S' M'jest'd? —preguntó Berwald, con voz hostil, abrazando a un asustado Tino con fuerza mientras miraba al soberano con toda la ira que albergaba en aquel momento.

—¿Sabes...? No hay nada que odie más que un insurrecto, especialmente, si es una familia entera —dijo, con voz monótona y amenazadora, examinando detenidamente a aquellas cuatro personas—. Te di una oportunidad para redimirte y, por lo que veo, la has rechazado...

—N' t'ngo la m's m'nima 'ntenc'n de d'señ'r 'rmas d' gu'rra, si 's a 'so ' lo qu' se r'fier'... —replicó Berwald, fiero y protector, acariciando tranquilizadoramente la espalda de Tino y la cabeza de Loke— N' qu'ro qu' se m' rec'rde p'r c'sas as'... ni qu'ro qu' mis h'jos cr'zcan sab'ndo qu' su p'dre c'ntrib'yó ' m'tar ' c'ntos de p'rson's...

Por un rato, se hizo un tenso silencio que fue roto por la seca risa del rey.

—Te has convertido en un blando, ¿no es así...? —lo miró por última vez, y Berwald supo que estaba ya condenado— Apartadlo de su familia.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su "esposa" e hijos le fueron arrancados de sus brazos, y lo último que vio y oyó antes de sumirse en la oscuridad fue un fulgor plateado y los angustiados gritos de Tino...

* * *

—Berwald... Berwald... ¿estás bien?

Berwald abrió los ojos con mucho esfuerzo, sintiendo que se mareaba cuando todo apareció borroso ante sus ojos.

—¿T'no...?

Una mano acarició amorosamente su cabeza como respuesta, y el carpintero se movió y forzó la vista todo lo que pudo hasta que pudo distinguir vagamente su silueta. Era él, su dulce "esposa"... estaba vivo... y bien... Olvidó por un momento el mareo que le producía verlo todo borroso y se incorporó rápidamente para abrazarlo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando lo oyó soltar un grito de sorpresa, pero todavía más al descubrir que sólo podía mover un brazo...

—T'no... ¿qu' ha p'sad'? —preguntó, recordando todo lo sucedido anteriormente y, repentinamente, demasiado asustado como para formular sus sospechas. Tino bajó la cabeza (o, al menos, eso parecía).

—El rey te atacó —relató, con voz cansada y acongojada—. Te clavó la espada no-sé-cuántas veces, y caíste al suelo, envuelto en sangre. Después, fue a por mí y... —tragó saliva, conteniendo las ganas de llorar— Quería que me fuera con él, pero le dije que eso nunca pasaría, que yo sólo te quería a ti, y... me atacó... a mí también... Nos dejó ahí tirados y sin poder hacer nada... Te cogí, y noté que tus gafas se habían caído, así que estuve un buen rato tanteando para encontrarlas, y...

—¿T'nte'ndo? —interrumpió Berwald, sorprendido— P'ro si t'nes m'y b'na v'sta... —una sospecha se apareció como un relámpago en su mente, y palideció— N' me d'gas que...

Tino se quedó rígido, dudando entre mantener la compostura o echarse a llorar, se sacó con exasperante lentitud las gafas de su bolsillo y se las puso a su "marido" con idéntica rapidez, descubriéndole a Berwald el lugar donde se hallaban.

Se trataba de un tugurio, desordenado aunque bien iluminado, que tenía un olor penetrante a sangre y desinfectantes; pero aquello era lo que menos le importaba a Berwald. Lo primero que hizo fue fijar sus ojos en la cara de su "esposa", y descubrió con horror una gruesa cicatriz que le atravesaba la cara de punta a punta, justo por...

— _Herregud..._   —murmuró, horrorizado, deslizando los dedos de su brazo izquierdo por la marca que proclamaba cruelmente a los cuatro vientos el nuevo estado de Tino. Bajó la vista, incapaz de ver más, y descubrió otra sorpresa desagradable.

En el lugar que debería estar ocupando su brazo derecho, _no había nada._

Tino interpretó aquel silencio y prosiguió con su relato.

—Te arrastré hasta la estación del tren... y nos vieron... Un señor muy amable se ofreció a llevarnos aquí, a este hospital, y nos examinaron... —se detuvo por un momento, pero prosiguió al poco rato— Me dijeron que para mí ya no había ninguna esperanza... y dijeron que tu brazo estaba demasiado mal para poder curarlo, así que...

Berwald estrechó a Tino contra sí con su único brazo, adivinando las lágrimas en su voz, y de sus propios ojos salieron un par de lágrimas. No le había importado perder su brazo; aunque no pudiera dedicarse más a la carpintería, lo habría hecho gustoso mil veces más si aquello suponía el poder defender a su familia... Pero, el ver a Tino así, ciego, con sus hermosos ojos perdidos para siempre y con aquella profunda tristeza, y sin sus hijos... Sintió de repente un peso aplastante en su pecho, como si le hubieran arrebatado todo lo que tenía. Todavía le quedaba el dulce consuelo de la compañía de Tino, pero... ¿a qué precio?

—N'nca se l' p'dré p'rdon'r... —susurró, acariciando amorosamente el pelo de su "esposa"— Lo qu' t' ha h'cho... no t'ne n'mbre... —se quedó abrazándolo un momento más, sintiendo cómo su hombro se iba humedeciendo poco a poco. Tras un rato de silencio, lo apartó lo suficiente para poder verlo a la cara —aunque los ojos de Tino ya no le pudieran devolver la mirada— y secó sus lágrimas.

—V'monos —dijo después de un rato, decidido, apartándose de él para poder levantarse.

—¿A... a dónde vamos? —preguntó Tino, moviendo torpemente la cabeza, como buscándolo con la mirada.

—V'mos a b'scar a n'stros h'jos —contestó, tajante, mientras se vestía como bien podía, aún no acostumbrado a manejarse con un solo brazo.

—Pero... estoy ciego... y tú... —murmuró el menor, apenado, sintiendo al momento las suaves caricias de su "marido".

—Y' s're t's 'jos... y t' s'rás m's m'nos... —propuso el manco, cogiendo a su "esposa" de la mano, y salió con él del hospital...

* * *

—No termina aquí la historia de esta pareja —finalizó Emil, observando cómo el sol descendía hasta ocultarse tras las montañas, llevándose la luz consigo—. Aunque esta historia sucedió hace muchos años, cuenta la leyenda que, aún hoy, se puede ver a una pareja pasear bajo la luz del crepúsculo. Uno de ellos tiene sólo un brazo, y el otro tiene una venda tapándole los ojos. Aunque normalmente van en silencio, hay veces que se les oye hablar, ¿y sabes lo que dicen? —Gunnar sacudió la cabeza, expectante— Dicen que a veces se les oye llamar a Peter y a Loke, sus hijos... una y otra vez, todos los días, y sin importar el paso de los años...


	2. Clever Emperor's Patronage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Denki.

—Ooooh... 

Con los ojos muy abiertos y la cara enrojecida por la emoción, Gunnar escuchaba en admirado silencio la historia. Emil guardó silencio, por fin; Gunnar se lo quedó mirando largamente, claramente extasiado. 

—Me ha gustado mucho el cuento —dijo, finalmente—, pero Berwald y Tino me dan mucha pena. ¿Por qué tuvieron que acabar así, _mamma_? 

—No lo sé, Gunnar, no lo sé... —suspiró Emil, acariciando distraídamente la cabeza de su hijo—. No te preocupes por ellos... sólo es una historia. 

—Pero aun así... —Gunnar hizo un puchero y reflexionó durante un buen rato, hasta que volvió a mirarle, esta vez con infantil seriedad— ¿Y quién era ese señor malo?

—¿Quién, _elskan_? 

—El rey... Ése tan malo que atacó a los pobres Berwald y Tino...

—Ah, te refieres al rey Lukas... —Emil asintió levemente, más para sí mismo que para responder a su retoño—. La suya es, aunque no lo parezca, una historia muy trágica... pero mejor te la dejo para mañana, no vaya a ser que... 

—¡Cuéntamela, _mamma_! —pidió, dando saltos sobre su regazo— ¡Cuéntamela, porfa! ¡Aún tenemos tiempo, anda, dímela! 

—Es muy fuerte, y tú aún eres muy pequeño... 

—¡Yo no soy pequeño! —protestó, hinchando los mofletes con tozudez— ¡Ya tengo seis años, soy un niño mayor! 

Emil contuvo la risa ante aquel gesto, preguntándose, no por primera vez, de dónde habría sacado Gunnar aquella actitud. Ni él ni su padre eran así... 

—Está bien, está bien, no te preocupes, que te la cuento. 

Gunnar se quedó quietecito y callado, como lo estaba antes, y miró a Emil a los ojos. Éste podía leer en sus ojos el deseo de oír lo que le pudiera contar. 

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza en un imperio muy lejano, hace muchos años, en el cual vivían su soberano, el emperador Mathias, y su fiel consejero, un hechicero llamado Lukas... 

* * *

—¡Como el tío! —interrumpió el pequeño, entusiasmado al reconocer un nombre. Poco impresionado por la interrupción, Emil se lo quedó mirando con fastidio.

—Sí, como el tío, pero, si me vas a cortar, no hay historia. 

—Perdón —murmuró, avergonzado. 

* * *

Mathias y Lukas habían estado juntos desde el día en que nacieron. Juntos habían dado sus primeros pasos; así como sus primeras palabras; a ambos les había enseñado los mismos maestros, los mismos preceptores... Todo lo hacían juntos. 

De su constante compañía había nacido su amistad. Todo juego que hubiera podido idear un niño, lo hacían ellos: jugaban a tirarle piedras al estanque, se contaban historias en los jardines o junto a la chimenea, o simplemente se hacían compañía, sin decirse nada, Lukas con la nariz metida en algún libro y Mathias practicando con una espada de juguete. No todo era idílico, sin embargo: Lukas y Mathias tenían personalidades demasiado distintas y, aunque siempre se pudiera contar con una reconciliación, no era rara la ocasión en la que se producía una pelea. Constantemente irritado por el optimismo y la alegría de su amigo, Lukas era de la opinión de que Mathias no era apto para convertirse en monarca, y así se lo decía cada vez que surgían tensiones, cosa frecuente en aquella curiosa amistad. 

Tal situación dio un vuelco cuando, al cumplir Mathias los veintiún años, el anterior emperador abdicó a su favor. Impresionado por la valía que su amigo demostró desde su coronación, Lukas aceptó con reservas jurarle obediencia y lealtad hasta el fin de sus días. De esta forma, Mathias no tardó en convertirse en un emperador muy amado y respetado por todos sus súbditos, siempre con la ayuda y consejo de Lukas, su fiel hechicero personal. 

Con el paso de los años, esta relación fue evolucionando, lentamente, a otra muy distinta: pese a negarse a admitirlo, Lukas había acabado por sentir algo por Mathias, muy distinto del fastidio que le infundía cada vez que venía a molestarlo y a proponerle estupideces; más allá de la amistad que, con sus altos y sus bajos, había habido entre ellos desde el comienzo de sus existencias; lo aceptase o no, el amor había nacido en el corazón de Lukas y había arraigado sólidamente. El terror y la timidez experimentados ante tal revelación fueron tan fuertes que, no queriendo reconocerlo, actuó como lo había hecho siempre, por más que su boca y su corazón estuvieran en muchas ocasiones — _demasiadas_ ocasiones— en total desacuerdo. No duró demasiado aquella farsa: exactamente cuatro meses después de haber hecho aquel descubrimiento, en los jardines donde tantas veces habían jugado de pequeños, Mathias se había puesto de rodillas ante él y le había declarado su amor; y él, como un tonto, había aceptado sin más. 

Hubo gran regocijo en el imperio al conocer tan buena noticia. Sus súbditos creían de todo corazón que aquél era el mejor regalo que su emperador, que tan clemente y generoso había sido con ellos, podía recibir; la fama de Lukas, tan extendida por todo el continente, contribuyó a que nadie opusiera objeción alguna pese a lo poco convencional de aquel romance. 

No todos compartían esta alegría: la bruja imperial de otro imperio, muy alejado del de Mathias, se había muerto de celos al saber de todas aquellas novedades. Entre lágrimas amargas, pensaba en lo injusto que era que ellos dos, un soberano y un sirviente —y hombres, por si fuera poco—, pudieran estar juntos; mientras que ella, que amaba tan profundamente a su señor, lo más alto a lo que pudiera aspirar fuera a eso, a ser su hechicera y sirviente. Su rencor y conmiseración hicieron el resto; y, en una noche oscura de tormenta, se encerró en su habitáculo y conjuró a las sombras, lanzando sobre Mathias y Lukas una terrible maldición.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Mathias fue el primero en despertarse. Incrédulo, ya que era normalmente Lukas el que madrugaba, se dio la vuelta con la intención de despertarlo... pero su boca se abrió por el horror. Lukas, habiéndose acostado sano y rebosante de salud la noche anterior, acababa de amanecer agarrotado y gravemente enfermo. Tan fuerte fue la impresión que Mathias gritó y saltó de la cama, yendo a dar con todos sus huesos al suelo; sin poder, en ningún momento, retirar sus ojos de aquella imagen.

El hechicero abrió un ojo al oír aquel estrépito y lo clavó en el emperador, visiblemente molesto.

—Estate quieto, estúpido —gruñó, con una voz tan fatigada que oprimió con angustia el corazón de Mathias— ¿Te crees que son horas para hacer ruido o qué?

—No puede ser... —musitó Mathias, sin hacerle caso, y acarició su cara con enorme preocupación— Ayer... ayer estabas bien... ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

Un fuerte ataque de tos impidió que el hechicero contestase y el emperador se lo quedó mirando con creciente nerviosismo. Ignorante del germen que empezaba a invadir su mente y su corazón y que esperaba el momento adecuado para proliferar.

* * *

Una angustiosa semana transcurrió; médicos y curanderos de todas las clases y de todos los rincones del mundo desfilaron por palacio, sin poder hacer ningún diagnóstico satisfactorio ni aliviar el desasosiego que invadía al emperador con cada día que transcurría. Finalmente, tras la marcha de un afamado médico venido de tierras otomanas, Mathias, encerrado en sus habitaciones con Lukas, se entregó a la desesperación.

—Cómo te ha podido pasar esto... —sollozó, apretando los puños a causa de la frustración— No lo entiendo, maldita sea, ¡no lo entiendo!

En solamente siete días, el hechicero había empeorado de forma alarmante: sus bellos ojos grisáceos estaban rodeados por enormes ojeras; su rostro, pálido y demacrado; y su cuerpo delgado y delicado como la porcelana, envuelto en las mantas y edredones de su lecho, parecía el de una muñeca rota.

Aquella imagen llenaba de profunda desesperación el alma de Mathias, quien se sabía incapaz de poder hacer nada para salvar a aquél a quien más quería.

—Tú, que solías estar tan... tan... —se calló, incapaz de continuar, mientras un sollozo de impotencia escapaba de su garganta, impidiéndole articular otro sonido.

Trató de tranquilizarse y dejar la mente en blanco, intentando buscar con objetividad alguna explicación lógica que pudiese darle sentido a su misteriosa enfermedad... ¡pero es que no la había! ¡No había ninguna lógica en todo aquello! Había estado en perfecto estado de salud el día anterior, no había comido nada raro, no había hecho nada... ¡Todo aquello había sucedido demasiado rápido, como por arte de magia!

Mathias se quedó muy quieto, sin darse cuenta de cómo sus ojos y boca se abrían por el horror; incapaz de creerlo, cubrió la cara con sus manos.

Como por arte de magia. Magia.

**Alguien había hechizado a Lukas.**

Una súbita y extraña serenidad lo invadió, mitigando los efectos del miedo y la desesperación, al pensar en aquella nueva posibilidad. Hechizado. ¿Quién habría podido ser...?

Decidió descartar de inmediato a cualquier habitante de su imperio. Gracias a los sabios consejos de Lukas, él gobernaba imparcialmente sobre hechiceros y humanos; no podía haber nadie en sus dominios que albergase tales intenciones... Y además, ningún súbdito suyo practicaba aquellas artes. Por lo que sólo quedaba una opción.

Determinado, Mathias se levantó de la silla que llevaba horas ocupando y salió de la habitación. Tenía algo que proclamar a sus súbditos...

* * *

Sólo un par de días más tarde, Mathias declaró la guerra a todos los reinos vecinos y, liderando las tropas imperiales, salió de la capital junto con Lukas. La desesperación que tanto lo había azotado aquella semana parecía haber desaparecido como por encanto, y sólo era capaz de pensar en encontrar y castigar con la pena más terrible a aquel que había osado hacerle daño a su Lukas.

Nunca antes había participado en una guerra. No sin cierta aprensión, en un principio observaba los movimientos de sus hombres, mientras trataba de recordar desesperadamente lo que había leído en libros y tratados; pero muy pronto siguió su ejemplo. Con su hacha de doble filo en mano, pronto se convirtió en un guerrero temible, capaz de segar vidas humanas sin pestañear. Así, su imperio se fue expandiendo con extraordinaria rapidez a medida que cada reino que atacaba, sabiéndose derrotado, se entregaba a él.

Lo más terrible de todo no fueron los daños producidos a las ciudades, ni la destrucción, ni las vidas inocentes cruelmente destrozadas, sino que el gusto que acabó tomando el emperador a derramar sangre; culminando así la maldición sobre ellos echada. 

* * *

Los dioses, llenos de ira ante su criminal conducta, llegaron a un veredicto el mismo día que el ejército del emperador masacró con crueldad una ciudad entera, destruyéndolo todo a su paso y matando indiscriminadamente a hombres, mujeres y niños.

**"El hechicero deberá pagar por los pecados del loco emperador"**

* * *

Mathias se limpió la cara, salpicada de suciedad y sangre, y se reunió sonriente con Lukas. Éste no parecía haber mejorado nada desde el inicio de la guerra: ni medio año había pasado y el hechicero, sin nadie capaz de procurarle una cura, se había convertido en un frágil saco de huesos; tanto escaseaban sus energías que ya no podía hacer ni el más sencillo de los conjuros.

—¿Has visto eso, Lukas? —preguntó, ufano— ¡Mira todo lo que he hecho! ¡Yo solito, además! ¡Muy pronto, podremos encontrar a aquel que se atrevió a maldecirte y lograremos curarte! ¡Ya lo verás!

—Idiota... —murmuró el hechicero, con evidente dificultad— ¿No te das cuenta...? Todo esto es peor...

—¡No seas tonto, Lukas! —se rió, besando su frente cariñosamente— ¡Estamos progresando, estamos avanzando, y todo esto gracias a mí! ¿Es que no lo ves?

El mundo se detuvo por un momento, y Mathias vio con espanto cómo los ojos de Lukas se cerraban de golpe y éste caía hacia atrás. Con un gesto ya practicado a lo largo de semanas, consiguió sujetarlo antes de que se lastimara con la cabecera del lecho y lo acostó cuidadosamente. Lo miró, consternado: en los últimos días, Lukas estaba sufriendo extraños desmayos como aquél... y aquéllo no hacía más que espolearlo en su obsesión, instándole a continuar con su tarea a toda prisa, sin importarle los medios con tal de encontrar una cura para su amado.

Aunque acostumbrado a aquellos vahídos, Mathias se alarmó enormemente cuando, horas más tarde, volvió a revisar el estado del hechicero; descubriendo, con profundo desasosiego, que no sólo no se había despertado, sino que parecía dormir profundamente...

—¿Lukas? —llamó, zarandeándolo con mucha suavidad— ¿Es ésta una de tus bromas? Por favor, levántate... ¿Lukas? ¿Lukas?

El hechicero no contestó a las llamadas del emperador. Sumido en un extraño letargo, Lukas descansaba, ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor; tan profundo era que, de no ser por el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y su leve respiración, hubiera podido confundirse con la muerte.

—Ya sé, debe de ser esto, seguro que sí... —se dijo Mathias, tratando de aliviar su nerviosismo, y lo besó repetidas veces en los labios. Pero no sucedió nada: Lukas seguía durmiendo.

—¿Cómo es esto? ¿Por qué duermes, por qué no me hablas? ¡Háblame, Lukas, por favor! ¡Lukas! ¡Lukas! —gritó, aterrado. Toda la impotencia que había reunido a lo largo de los meses anteriores desbordó por fin, y Mathias se echó a llorar como un niño. Recordó vagamente, como si no hubiera sucedido aquella mañana, sino cien años antes, todas las carnicerías que había cometido, todos los territorios conquistados, todas aquellas promesas de curación...

—¿Hice todo lo que hice para esto? —chilló, por fin, abandonándose a la desesperación, sin importarle si lo veían u oían— ¿Para esto he matado a tanta gente? ¿Para esto he atacado a mis vecinos y desatendido a mi propio pueblo? ¿Para nada? ¿Para que te apartes de mi lado? ¡Por favor, Lukas, despiértate, mírame...!

Mientras Mathias se lamentaba, un profundo tajo se abrió en la garganta del durmiente hechicero y la sangre manó, condenándolo a un inevitable fin.

—¡No! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Lukaaaaas!

Aunque el emperador lo llamaba a gritos, tratando de detener la hemorragia por todos los medios posibles mientras pedía a quien fuera que, por favor, salvara la vida de Lukas, todo fue inútil. A pesar de todos sus intentos, no había podido salvarlo...

Mathias lloró lágrimas amargas sobre el cadáver del hechicero, con el corazón henchido de tristeza, dolor y profundo arrepentimiento por las atrocidades cometidas; y así estuvo hasta la llegada de la noche, cuando una vocecita le susurró al oído un nombre. El emperador, sorprendido al principio, detuvo su llanto; espoleado por la voz, un recuerdo olvidado afloró a su mente. Asintió, mientras la sonrisa volvía a iluminar sus facciones, y se apresuró en preparar su fiel caballo y escapar en él a todo galope, sujetando entre sus brazos el cuerpo inerte de Lukas.

Había alguien que lo podía ayudar... 

**Author's Note:**

> Miniserie-songfic, INSPIRADA en la conocida saga "Record of a Singing Doll", y regalo de Denki por su décimo cuarto cumpleaños. Todo un reto creativo (pues, en aquella época, sólo contaba con las traducciones de MikuMikuProject, muy pobres y distorsionadas), físico (los cinco capítulos los escribí y publiqué en cinco días consecutivos. Qué poco dormí esa semana...) y mental (estaba en plena época de exámenes, con ocupaciones diversas, maldurmiendo y con estrés), pero valió la pena. Por desgracia, la calidad se resiente bastante, pero qué le vamos a hacer.  
> Aprovecho y, de paso que los traslado, les hago las modificaciones que vaya considerando necesarias...
> 
> No reclamo ningún derecho de "Record of a Singing Doll", creación de Seiji/Sokkyouden-P.  
> Axis Powers Hetalia no es mío tampoco, es exclusiva propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya-san.
> 
> (Leer el original aquí: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3714032/Nemu-Black-Parade)  
> NO HA HABIDO NINGÚN TIPO DE PLAGIO.


End file.
